Devotion
by lizzietish13
Summary: Jai Wilcox/oc  sorry i'm terrible at summaries so you'll have to read the story to find out wht its about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey people **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert affairs though that would be really awesome to own Auggie and Jai**

I knew exactly how Auggie felt. He like so many of his fellow co-workers had at one point in time been in love

with a non-spook, no he thought love wasn't the word it was so much more than that.

Olivia was her name and she was the most beautiful, most magnificent creature on the planet in his opinion. She had long luscious chestnut brown hair with the perfect balance of golden honey highlights. She had an oval shaped face with full lips and a button nose. Her eyes he would have to say were definitely one of her best features. They were big and were a shade of brown so dark you'd have sworn they were black. When you looked into her eyes it was like a tinted window to her soul; you could only see what she wanted you to see. However she could always read people like an open book. No matter how hard they tried to resist and build up walls against her she would just tear them down as though they were made of paper. She was tall and tan and as perfect as a snowflake but by no means as fragile.

Olivia was my heaven and she was my hell.

Olivia was my poison and she was my cure.

Olivia was my life and she was my death.

I loved her more than life itself, I would gladly lay down my life for her.

If it weren't for the agency she would be my wife and we would be living happy and content without any of the hazards that working with the CIA comes with.

I hated leaving her. It burned my heart, becoming my own living hell.

I remember the fateful day I had to leave her like it was yesterday. She was sitting at the small window seat reading her favorite book; Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin with a smile on her petite face. She looked like an angle sitting there as the sun glowed like a halo against her skin. I cleared my throat to make my presence know. She look up with that same smile of content that to my horror faded when she saw my face which probably didn't have the most comforting look . I couldn't help it I just blurted out "We are over" like a big moron and than went out without a last passing glance. I never saw or heard from her ever again. Something in my gut tells me its a good thing considering I'll only hurt her more than I already have.

That day I swore I would make the agency pay. I would slowly bide my time and climb the ladder on the food chain of the CIA and then when they were least expecting it I would make them pay.

That is why I Jai Wilcox, CIA royalty, son of Henry Wilcox- Satan's Henchman am feeding Liza Hern information about the CIA.

**A/N: So how was that? I love Jai Wilcox but I feel like there is something about him. This idea popped into my head when I was watching Tuesday's episode. How awesome was that episode? It also got me thinking about how many relationships have had to come to an end because of the CIA.**

~lizzietish13 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone Im back ( see you can't get rid of me that easily as much as some of you might like too)**

**I hope you all enjoy this. sorry if it was suckish I was stumped and then this just came to me**

* * *

I tried to rationalize that I wasn't doing anything wrong by giving Liza Hern Information. I mean its not like I was putting anyone's life in danger with the information that I fed her.

I was sitting outside a cafe in Washington DC with a fantastic view of a gorgeous fountain having this insane debate going on in my head when I saw her. Olivia. She was just as beautiful as I had remember her to be. However there was something different about her that I just couldn't put my finger on. She seemed more mature, like she had to grow up too quickly in such a short amount of time given.

But I didn' care because she was still the same Olivia that I had known and loved and cherished. Suddenly she had seen me through her perifrial vision and started to walk towards me with the powerful pressence only she could pull off.

"Hey Jai, I haven't talked to you in what seems like forever", she says as she smiles at me. She said this so completly nonchalantly, like me breaking up with her out of the blue and leaving without another word three years ago never happened. "Yes it sure has felt like forever. I've missed you, how are you?" I hear myself asking. "Ive been good" she responds with a nod of her head. "Thats good to hear" I find myself answering. Just before I'm about to say another word I hear one word that makes my world stop forever.

"Mommy mommy mommy" Olivia turned around towards a little boy proxemetly around the age of 3 who appeared out of nowhere and answers. "Yes Caleb?" "Can I go look at the fountain?" he asks with such hope in his eyes as Olivia answers "Sure sweetheart but make sure you stay near by where I can still see you okay?" "alright mommy" the small boy whose name I have now assumed is Caleb answers quickly as he sped away towards the fountain.

As I watched the conversation unfold in front of me I couldn't help but think about how I never knew Olivia had a kid. The scariest thought of all that dashed through my mind as my heart beat exellerated was that this kid whom I have never in my life seen before looks just like me when I was about his age. Then I asked the one question that I never thought that I would need to ask, not in a million billion trillion years.

"Is he mine?" I asked with a lump in my throat at the fear of the answer that would most definetly change the way I saw the world forever.

* * *

**A/N: Please review I worked really hard on this and its very nice to feel appreciated =]**

~lizzietish13


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have been so busy with school. I still have to read a tree grows in brooklyn and its taking me forever and ever. Okay well who saw last tuesday's episode? how amazing was that? Normally I love Annie/auggie but jai/annie would be cute too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own covert affairs or anything else but my own IMAGINATION!**

**please please please please please review and no haters eaither**

**USE THE GOLDEN RULLE: TREAT OTHERS THE WAY YOU WANTED TO BE TREATED AND IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!**

**Also don't hate but i tend to repeat things alot in this chapter actually I do that all the time in my everyday life to so whatever.**

* * *

**olivia POV**

Is he mine, is he mine, is he mine those words echo in my head for the longest time.

"You left me three years ago, just left without even a passing glance and now you have the nerve to ask that, really?"

Well what am I supposed to say I'm sorry , I'm sorry I left you but that was three years ago. three years ago, Olivia" he responds

"Exactly! three years, for three years I had to just sit around and wonder where you were and if you were ever coming back. I could never stop thinking about you, you were always on my mind. I loved you so very much and then you just broke my heart into a thousand million pieces and left me, he just left me to pick up the pieces all my my lonesome self.

I turn on my heal and begin to walk away but before I do I hear him start to talk.

"I deserve to know Livvy, I desreve to know if i am a father, i deserve to know" he screams at me

Seething I turn back around and hiss at him

First off don't you dare call me that, never ever again you lost that right the second you walked out and abandoned me. Second, in my humble opinion I actually do not believe that you of all people desreve to know so i will leave you with this, the identity of MY son Caleb is for me to know and for you and anyone else who might give a damn to never in all of your wildest dreams find out.

And I left him there as I walked away unable to hide the smirk on my face.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone wants to be my beta please let me know because I know that I need one. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be longer. Scouts honor (holds up three fingers) "oh wait I was never a girl scout so you can forget about that but seriously it will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own covert affairs**

**sorry if this is really occ and doesn't make sense i tried my best to make it as realistic as possible.**

* * *

Jai's Pov

Just as I was about to call out and stop her, the only woman I had ever loved walk right out my life again myt stupid phone rang.  
Not looking a the caller id to see who was calling I answered

"Jai Wilcox speaking"

"Jai we need you in the office pronto" came Joan's monotone buisness like voice in my ear

"Got it I will be there in five minutes" I answer before hanging up and making my way over to Langley.

As soon as I walk into the bullpen at the DPD I see Joan who motions for me to meet her in her office right away.

"Have a seat" she said as soon as I walked through the threshold.

I take a seat next to the one that was allready ocupied by my friend and college Annie Walker.

"Alright there is an asassin that the agency needs you guys to talk to."

"She contacted the agency telling us that she has some informatin that she would like to bargain with in exchange we drop all charges that would come up form her exposing herself when she gives us the highly classified information. You both will be going to meet her and hear what she has to say." says Joan

In my mind I question why they would want to qualified agents to do what shouch be a relativly simple task.

Joan seeing my confusion goes on to explain. Because this isn't a just anyone we are talking about her name is Duchess.

I nearly swallow my tongue. "The DUCHESS" I cry out "she's one of the most dangerous, most notorious, cold blooded killers in the world. Its rumored that she has killed thousands. She is silent but deadly and is never without her lethal and untraceable poison that has made her famous."

"Why would she want to make a deal? no one has ever been close to being close to getting a clue to getting her. She definetly know how to cover her tracks." I question

Joan answers that by simply responding that the Hunter has now become the Hunted.

"You will be meeting her at the Washington monument, she will be the one in a black leather jacket twirling a red ace of hearts with a black lipstick mark on it."

"huh" Annie looks at me confused

Its her calling card I explain to her

When we arrive at the monument I see a girl with a black leather jacket on with her back to us twirling a red ace of herst with a black lipstick mark on it in her left hand .

As we make our way towards her I can't help but think how her back looks oddly familiar.

No thats impossible I tell myself I've never been anywhere near the Duchess or else I would be in a grave right now, she has no mercy.

"Ma'am are you the Duchess?" Annie asks timidly afraid of the answer

The girl twirls around and I find myself going into schock.

I never in a million years would have guessed it as I looked in the the calm, cool, and collect face that I knew all too well.

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone guess who Duchess is? I will put the first person who answers it correctly in my story.**

**I will Give you a hint one of her names starts with L!**

**please please please please please review!**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been super busy. I started my first week of high school on monday and I have been really busy with homework and drill team and homeroom rep and being an ambassasor and lots stuff to update.

Also I am having a bit of writers block so if any of you have any idea's please let me know. I would greatly appreciate it.

Thank you for all the reviews!


End file.
